


Miss Peggy's Home for Lonesome Children

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky needs a hug, Comedy, Comfort, Cute, Depressing, Depression, Emotional, Eventual Porn, Eventual Smut, Family Dinners, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Peggy Carter and Bucky Barnes, Porn With Plot, Sarcasm, Shelter, Smut, Steve Needs a Hug, Triggers, angsty themes, cute Steve, future stucky, i don't know how to tag, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: Peggy Carter runs a shelter for lonesome and abused Submissives. A very skinny and malnourished Steve was admitted to it after his Dom died and he was too devastated to take care of himself and got really ill.To his luck, Peggy has great volunteers and she knows exactly who can handle this. The gentle and very caring Dominant, Bucky. But can he handle the emotional jittered and destruction fueled mess? Can he rescue Steve? Can he keep his own emotions and feelings to himself?TW: This fic might be very graphic, for some... So be careful. You have been warned.





	Miss Peggy's Home for Lonesome Children

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not based on Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children. I know some might think it is. It isn't. 
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to the fictional world of Marvel Comics and Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Peggy was looking at the small curled up man in the cot, she knew he wasn’t sleeping. His muscles were too tense, his breathing too uneven. He wasn’t responding to her efforts to get him at least drink something, too traumatized to deal with her right now, his file indicated that she wouldn’t have a lot of luck, being a female dominant and all. They were short on volunteers though and she had so many other subs to care for. She sighed as she pulled out her phone and typed out a text ‘I have someone here who really needs someone like you, do you have time to come over? Peggy’

Steve lay wide awake on the mattress, ignoring the coaxing of the brunette woman beside him. It had all happened so suddenly. One wrong turn down the street and Steve was left all alone, not even getting the chance to say goodbye. He'd lost his will to live after that yet here came this woman who was forcing him to fight through it when all he wanted to do was slip away. Everything hurt too much. And he was tired of feeling.

In a matter of seconds, Bucky was inside the room, the door swinging wide open as he falls through. Sliding inside with a hurry, hand still on the handle as in one swing he closes it again. Making his presence well known. Once the door had shut closed with a loud thud he walked up to the brunette next to the bed. He asked her some questions, on what happened to him. What his name was, how old and such before he asked her to leave

Steve just listened, not even bothering to look up at the man in the room. When the woman left, he let out the tiniest of sighs, relieved that the coaxing would finally be over. Now maybe he could rest. Slowly just disappear from existence. It's not like he'd be missed.

When Bucky bursts into a room like that doesn't mean he always behaves that way. He was actually a gentle person and some of that gentleness sometimes slipped through when Domming someone. He kneeled down next to the bed, sitting back on his heels. Making him as small and not intimidating as possible. Leaning forward, chest pressed against the bed. Hand flat on the surface, "Steve?"

Steve stared at this new person that had taken the woman's place. Steve could tell he was trying. Trying not to frighten him, trying to make him comfortable and at ease. Steve commended his effort, but it wasn't that easy anymore. "Yes Sir," he croaked out, voice weak and broken after it had only been used for sobbing over the past few days

Bucky understood how he must feel, seeing all these new faces. Being here in this new place. He understood he is scared. When he caught him staring he thought he didn't want to answer him, but then feeling kinda relieved when he did. He inches his hand, which was still on the bed, closer to his face. "How are you feeling?"

Steve shrugged, looking down quickly at the brunette's hand, and then flicking his vision back up to his face. How /was/ he feeling? At this point, he didn't even know to describe it. He knew that there was something there, but he didn't really /feel/ it. He was numb, empty, hollow. Is that how he was supposed to answer? "I feel...I don't know how to feel...."

 

The brunette looks at him, observing his expressions. He could just see how he was curled up tight, his arms caught between his legs and chest, the haziness in his eyes that there was a gaping hole in his chest. His own heart ached to see him like this and really wanted to make it better. His hand moved to cup his cheek and a shy smile appeared on his face

"I haven't been very obedient," Steve breathed, tone contrite. He didn't really want to be punished. He knew that what happens when subs don't listen, and at any other time, he'd be more than willing to let it happen. But with his own Dom gone, the only Dom he'd ever had to really /care/ for him, he didn't know what to do. Didn't even know what to think really. He just wanted him back

Bucky cocked his head, brows furrowing on his forehead, "how come?" He runs his thumb over the blonde's lip, leaning in a bit more. "I think you'd be a great sub and would obey everything. But not only that you are a great person too."

"You don't even know me," Steve whispered, looking down at the sheets. It was true. He'd always been a good sub. Always followed orders, never disobeyed, even back when his Doms were far from kind to him. But everything just seemed different now. Like the world had flipped on its axis. He couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down and that was showing in his recent behaviour. He knew no one would blame him, they'd say it was due to grief and sudden loss. Still, Steve felt like maybe there was something else involved, he just wasn't sure what.

Bucky nodded in agreement. "I don't know you. You're right. You know what I shouldn't even be in here. With all due respect to you, Steve." Bucky sighs softly, retracting his hand from his face and rested it in his lap. Looking down. He acted this way to let Steve see how he reacted to almost everything. He had to reconsider and think right now.

Steve watched him curiously. He wasn't a submissive, was he? He didn't seem like a submissive at all. So why was he the one looking down? "What.. are you doing," Steve asked carefully, trying to be respectful but curiosity taking the best of him

Buck's eyes stayed down, staring at the floorboards under his knees. Hands rested in his lap as he thought everything through. How was he supposed to help Steve? How would he help a broken sub like this? He never had someone this broken. "Ssshhh. Stevie, don't speak right now."

Steve rolled his lips together, staying silent and just watching. He didn't know what Bucky was doing or what he was supposed to do about it. Did he help him? Did he do anything at all? Steve was just supposed to listen and obey, but how was he supposed to obey if he was told to just stay silent?

Bucky's heart ached more and more as he started mulling over the thoughts inside his head. His Dom died. 'Look at him, he's skinny and malnourished. You need to keep your cool. You need to be gentle with him' the brunette told himself. What do you do in a situation like this? ... You give someone a hug, to feel loved even though he doesn't know him very well. With his mind made up, he turns to look up at Steve. "Do you mind if I give you a hug?" That's what the blonde needed right now. Lots of cuddles and hugs

Steve was a little taken aback by the request. "W...what..?" Did he want to /hug/ Steve? Why? Steve shook his head and sat up against the little headboard of the cot. "Umm..yes..of course, you can, Sir."

"Why does that sound like to me that's not what you want?" Bucky said. "You try to keep a good appearance for Doms but you actually want to curl up and cry all day." Bucky was happy about getting him talking, he thought he wasn't able to make him when he heard what had happened

"I don't../mind/ I...was just surprised s'all.." Steve pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his cheek on top of his knees and looking over at the brunette by his bedside. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do," the blonde whispered. "Keep up a good appearance?" His mind catches up after he uttered the words. He would be at great risk now.

Bucky sucks in a breathe and groans softly. Slipping back into his role. "You got a smart mouth, Steve." He grins. He straightened his back and watched Steve sharply. "Not always, Steve. If you want to keep a good appearance you have to tear the old one down and create a new one."

Steve had always just been the same as a sub. No one asked questions, just expected what they expected and he supplied that. Now this man was telling him to start over? "....how do I do that..?"

"That doesn't count on you, Steve. What I said that counted for Doms in general. But if you want to know me and everyone else here well get used to the rules around here. We don't expect anything from you. You can be yourself here."

Steve looked the brunette and laughed. Honest to God laughed out loud. Steve couldn't even remember the last time he'd laughed and certainly not like that. Be himself? He barely even knew who he was anymore! He'd found it again, an actual sense of self with his last Dom, his favourite Dom, maybe even a person he was in love with. But that had been ripped away from him when he died and now Steve was just a shell of the person he used to be. "It's really not that easy."

Bucky was confused, "how? Steve. Tell me, please. How? Because I don't understand. I mean I know how it feels to lose someone. I know it takes time." He says, "so please enlighten me."

"I...I don't know how to be myself...I don't really know who I am anymore... I lost that a long long time ago. And then I got lucky and I found it again.....and last week it was just... taken away... without a warning....." he told Bucky, staring at him defiantly

Buck wet his lips, his tongue darting out slowly, touching his bottom lip and rolls it back in. Looking down to think of something to say and then back up. "I... We could help with that?"

Steve scoffed a little, turning away. "Yeah I appreciate it," he muttered, a bit too bitterly to be polite but at this point, he didn't even care. What did he have to lose now? He had nothing anymore.

Suddenly something snapped inside the soldier and what made him very angry... "Steve! Don't act like the world is all about you right now! About you and your previous Dom being dead. It happened okay so move on now. That's what you're supposed to do. Or you'll kill yourself but you probably won't mind if you go kill yourself and not to think that anyone will miss you!" He shouts at him.

Steve stared at him, shocked by the outburst and breathing heavily on the bed. He clenched his jaw a bit. This guy wanted Steve to be himself? Fine. But that might mean being a little more bratty than usual. "You gonna /punish/ me, /Sir/," he bit out through gritted teeth, unmoving and just watching. "You gonna paint the walls with me? Make me holler till I do what you tell me? Go. Ahead."

Bucky got up to his feet. His hand gripping tightly around the bar of his coat and leaned down. Faces inches away from each other. "You know what I'll let Miss Peggy know she can let you go. Go back to where she found you, go kill yourself, Steve. If you want it so badly. Because I know this isn't you Steve! You're not this bratty little shit who thinks the world's only about him and him only!" He spat before he turned walked out the room and slammed the door shut so hard the wood crackled.

Steve lost all resolve the second Bucky left, collapsing in on himself and crying violently. He tried to stay as quiet as possible, he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. Everything hurt. He was still grieving and Lord knows he was doing a terrible job of that and now this man had been trying so hard to help him and he had to go and ruin it. If he hadn't felt like shit before, he truly did now

Bucky stormed out of the front of the building, onto the pavement of Brooklyn. He sucks in a breathe. Calming down his nerves. Balling his fist at his side, he turned left and walked into the direction. Ignoring all stares. He needed time to think. Needed to clear his head and go over the whole scene that had just played out. He needed a good, long walk.

Steve just waited, knowing it would be just a matter of time before someone would come in to send him on his way. Honestly, he knew he deserved it. He'd been disobedient and that's what happened to Subs who don't follow the rules. Maybe this would be better. He could leave, start a new life if he wanted. Or maybe he could just disappear like he'd hoped

Bucky quickly types out a message to Peggy saying. 'Drop the little shit off where he belongs, he is not worth it.' and sends it. He shuts off his phone and kept on stepping.

**Author's Note:**

> Has Bucky feelings for this little puppy? What will happen to Steve? How will this end? those questions will be answered in the future. If you keep on reading.  
> The next part is up next week!  
> I hope you like it! Please leave a comment or a kudo if you like, they are always appreciated!
> 
> Everyone stay awesome!
> 
> -Hannah
> 
> note: I still need someone to beta read it for me! my pm is always open!


End file.
